


Дама

by herat



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пойдя на поводу у своего любопытства, Магнус Бейн - хозяин ночного клуба Пандемониум, оказывается в неожиданной роли советчика Мариз Лайтвуд, помогая наладить отношения с сыном-геем. Но пара мимолетных бесед оборачивается совершенно неожиданными последствиями, когда он случайно сталкивается с Алеком...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дама

\- У моего сына сегодня день рождения.  
Это были ее первые слова за неделю. Вот уже седьмую ночь эта странная дама появлялась в Пандемониуме ближе к полуночи, заказывала мартини и следующую сотню баксов наблюдала за гудящей на танцполе толпой. И все это в полном молчании. Она привлекала к себе внимание, и на третью ночь Магнус, с детства любивший загадки, по старой памяти сам встал за барную стойку.   
Дама – а именно это слово первым шло на ум – была лет на двадцать старше остальных посетителей, хорошо сложена, элегантна, черноволоса и синеглаза. Она оставалась верна сухому мартини и не обращала ровным счетом никакого внимания на редких поклонников, неумело пытавшихся завязать разговор. Ее цепкий взгляд ни на минуту не отрывался от танцпола и особенно – как быстро подметил Магнус – от однополых пар. Словно пытаясь разгадать какую-то свою собственную загадку, пытаясь понять... знать бы, что.   
И вот на седьмую ночь:  
\- У моего сына сегодня день рождения.  
\- Поздравь его от меня, - выдал Магнус на пробу, сверкнув нахальной улыбкой.  
\- Я не могу поздравить его даже от себя, - неожиданно всхлипнула Дама. Это становилось все интереснее и интереснее. – Он не оставил ни адреса, ни телефона, когда уходил из дома. Мы с мужем плохо отреагировали, когда он… Как это теперь называется?   
Кажется, Магнус догадывался, как это называется.   
\- Каминг-аут?   
\- Точно! – Дама отсалютовала ему бокалом с остатками мартини в благодарность. – Он был самым обычным мальчиком. Вот с Иззи было полно хлопот. Но Алек всегда был таким серьезным и тихим, прилежно учился, играл в футбол в школьной команде. С ним никогда не было проблем. Мне казалось, что я его так хорошо понимаю.  
До чего же знакомая история. Магнус и сам старался не мозолить глаза приемным родителям, пока те не застали его в спальне с соседским сыном.   
\- Роберт вышел из себя, а я… я просто растерялась, - тем временем оправдывалась Дама, размахивая стремительно опустевшим бокалом. – А Алек… он так на меня смотрел!.. Мой храбрый мальчик. Я должна была его поддержать.  
\- Да, должна была, - согласился Магнус. Но, к сожалению, мудрость зачастую приходит лишь с горьким опытом. И все же ему было жаль эту Даму, ведь не от хорошей же жизни она седьмую ночь подряд набиралась в клубе со скандальной репутацией, приглядываясь к совершенно посторонним парням и девчонкам, большинству из которых еще только предстоял серьезный разговор с родителями. Так что он решил расщедриться на совет. Как говорится: за счет заведения.   
\- А сейчас тебе надо заказать такси до дома и крепко выспаться, а утром позвонить дочери… Иззи и повторить ей все это слово в слово. Она-то с братом до сих пор общается?   
\- Да, - горько усмехнулась Дама. – Она не общается со мной. Я потеряла всех своих детей в один вечер. Даже приемного сына. Остался только Макс, самый младший, и мне страшно представить, что будет, когда он вырастет достаточно, чтобы во всем разобраться.   
\- А я и не говорю, что будет легко. Но поверь моему опыту, дорогуша, нет такого ребенка, который не мечтал бы о материнском одобрении.   
С минуту Дама изучала его цепким, на удивление трезвым взглядом, словно впервые подмечая и блестящую подводку, и немыслимую прическу, и весь броский внешний вид в целом. А потом улыбнулась и протянула ухоженную ладонь.   
\- Спасибо, мистер?..  
\- Магнус. Просто Магнус.  
\- Мариз, - наконец-то представилась Дама. 

 


	2. 101 неловкий вопрос, который вы никогда не осмелитесь задать своему любимому чаду

Магнус ни за что не вспомнил бы ее, если бы ни глаза. По крайней мере, когда Уилл, как обычно, без предупреждения ворвался в кабинет и объявил о том, что у барной стойки ждет какая-то Мариз, память не пошла на контакт. А вот глаза, вцепившиеся в него мертвой хваткой, едва мужчина спустился в зал… Эти синие глаза были незабываемы.  
\- Я думала – вы бармен, - с ходу обвинила Дама, и Магнус решил, что пьяной она нравится ему гораздо больше трезвой.  
\- Помимо прочего. Чем могу быть полезен в три часа по полудню?  
Гостья нервно огляделась вокруг. Пандемониум все еще лежал в руинах после отгремевшей ночи, и его маленькие пчелки кружили вокруг с тряпками и подносами.  
\- Мы могли бы поговорить наедине? – спросила она, понизив тон.  
Эта фраза, как по волшебству, собрала у бара весь персонал. Даже тех баловней судьбы, которых Магнус сегодня лично осчастливил выходным, вроде Тессы и Рагнора. Но если с Тессой все было ясно – что ей, спрашивается, делать дома, когда _оба_ ее парня застряли здесь? – то какого черта в клубе посреди дня забыл вышибала, чей рабочий день начнется ближе к полуночи? На входе?  
\- Конечно, могли бы, синеглазка, - и Магнус с трудом удержался от детского порыва показать не в меру любопытному персоналу язык. Ох, и распустил он их! – Позволь проводить тебя в крайне уединенный кабинет, где я занимаюсь скучными вещами.

На самом деле кабинет, в котором Магнус занимался скучными вещами, больше напоминал гримерку в кабаре. И на то были веские причины. Помимо прочего здесь хранилась добрая половина реквизита, а на воображение Тесса, отвечавшая за тематические вечеринки и ежесезонное обновление интерьера, никогда не жаловалась. Мариз же окинула комнату брезгливым взглядом и осталась стоять на месте, не рискнув усесться в пурпурное плюшевое кресло весьма и весьма оригинальной формы. Эту обиду можно было стереть только кровью!  
\- Итак, как я уже спрашивал, чем могу быть полезен в три часа по полудню?  
\- Вы – гей? – без обиняков спросила женщина.  
Что ж, пожалуй, разговоры с трезвой Мариз тоже могут быть весьма и весьма интересными.  
\- Что за вопросы, - нарочито манерно цокнул языком Магнус, наслаждаясь ощутимым дискомфортом собеседницы.  
Та звучно сглотнула, медленно выдохнула, наверняка, про себя считая секунды, и, как ей казалось, объяснила:  
\- Он согласился со мной поужинать.  
\- Кто?  
\- Алек. Мой сын.  
Ах, да!  
\- Поздравляю. Все еще не вижу связи, но поздравляю.  
\- Я понятия не имею, как с ним теперь разговаривать.  
Ах, вот оно что. Действительно, очень удобно. Только вот Магнус ни на йоту не ощущал себя ходячим пособием для раскаявшихся мамаш. «101 неловкий вопрос, который вы никогда не осмелитесь задать своему любимому чаду». Ну уж нет, увольте!  
\- Сколько вы не виделись, Мариз?  
\- Три года.  
Вау! Он-то думал, мальчишка сбежал из дома максимум пару месяцев назад, а тут три блядских года!  
\- Тогда я думаю, вы найдете, о чем поговорить.  
\- И все-таки, вы - гей, Магнус.  
\- Помимо прочего, - повторился мужчина. – И я точно помню, что мы успели перейти на «ты».  
\- Вы выглядите, максимум, на пару лет моложе моих сыновей.  
\- У меня просто божественный косметолог. Могу поделиться телефончиком.  
\- Я бы все же предпочла совет. Насколько я поняла из нашей прошлой беседы, однажды вы сами оказались в подобной ситуации.  
Чудесные воспоминания, которые Магнусу совсем не хотелось вытряхивать на свет Божий из глубин забвения. Но этой небесной синеве было просто невозможно сопротивляться.  
\- Ну, хорошо. Во-первых, никаких разговоров о личной жизни и тем более сексе. Не стоит изображать из себя гордую понимающую мать. И, кстати, постарайся осадить благоверного, если он снова надумает вспылить…  
\- Мы развелись, - сухо проинформировала женщина.  
Что ж, похвально, но:  
\- Не дай тебе Бог упомянуть об этом! Последнее, что нужно парню после трех лет отсутствия, так это чувствовать вину за то, что брак родителей затрещал по швам.  
\- А что насчет Джейса?  
\- Господь всеблагой, а есть еще и Джейс? Сколько детей ты выгнала из дома, сладенькая?  
Обычно в этот момент цивилизованная беседа плавно перетекала в рукоприкладство, но стоит отдать должное выдержке Мариз: она лишь покрепче сжала кулаки. На трезвую голову она вообще не горела желанием здесь находиться, но готова была жертвовать гордостью ради перемирия с сыном. И это импонировало.  
\- Джейс – мой приемный сын, и насколько я знаю, Алек в него влюблен. Если мы все же помиримся, это будут очень неловкие семейные вечера. Но не могу же я отказаться от одного ребенка ради другого.  
\- Да твоя жизнь интереснее любого сериала! – присвистнул Магнус, стратегически откинувшись на спинку кресла на тот случай, если у терпения собеседницы все же имелся край. – Забудь о Джейсе, они сами между собой разберутся, если уже не разобрались. Твоя единственная задача – показать сыну, что ты все еще любишь его, как и прежде.  
По крайней мере, это будет неплохим фундаментом, на котором можно начать отстраивать сожженные мосты.  
\- Наверное, ты прав.  
\- Я всегда прав, дорогуша. Это и дар, и проклятье.  
Мариз лишь улыбнулась в ответ и, кивнув на прощание, оставила его наедине со скучными бумагами.  
Пожалуй, решил Магнус, спустя десять минут, распиная взглядом несчастную накладную, после таких интересных бесед неплохо было бы познакомиться с самим Алеком. Особенно, если тот унаследовал мамины глаза.


	3. И входит секс... то есть Алек

Среднее имя Уилла Эрондейла, определенно, должно быть Сукин сын. В смысле, официально, на всех важных бумажках. И если уж его родители в свое время не потрудились предупредить ничего не подозревавшую общественность, Магнус собирался исправить этот промах. Хотя бы на могильной плите!  
Этот… вырезано цензурой… два дня подряд выносил ему мозг, выпрашивая внеочередной выходной, чтобы навестить горячо любимую сестренку! И вот теперь, пока сердобольный шеф вспоминал старые, совсем недобрые деньки, угробленные за барной стойкой, этот… этот… тут неподготовленный цензор мягко спланировал в спасительный обморок… развлекался на танцполе прямо у него под носом! Все-таки у некоторых людей начисто отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения.  
На остатках почившего самоконтроля Магнус подошел к бармену со спины, приобнял за талию, чтоб, не дай Бог, не сбежал, и сладко шепнул на ушко:  
\- Понятия не имею, кто из вас с Карстэйрсом обычно сверху – и сильно подозреваю, что Тесса - но я сейчас нагну тебя над барной стойкой и выебу твоим же шейкером без всякой смазки.  
Уилл, застывший на месте, едва рука Магнуса обвилась вокруг его талии, поперхнулся воздухом, повернулся и…  
Как неловко… Как неловко, наверно, было бы на его месте любому другому.  
\- Что ж, пожалуй, можно смело утверждать, что это самая удачная ошибка в моей жизни, - решил Магнус, облизав незнакомца взглядом с ног до головы. А облизывать там… Захватывающее дух сочетание черных волос и манящего омута синих глаз, розовеющие от смущения скулы, крепкое подтянутое тело, покрытое вязью татуировок … В общем, облизывать там было что, уж поверьте.  
– В компенсацию могу предложить бесплатную выпивку до самого закрытия.  
\- Я… - кажется, его Прекрасный принц собирался сбежать, вот только Магнус еще не готов был его отпустить, а потому крепко сжимал руками чужую талию, - я не пью.  
Если задуматься, он и не танцевал. Просто стоял посреди толпы, как брошенный щенок.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что находишься в ночном клубе? - Ну, а вдруг? – Во всем здании сейчас трезвые разве что официанты. И то, я бы не ручался за Майю.  
\- Сестра.  
И в одном этом выдохе было столько смирения и муки, что в любой другой ситуации Магнус обязательно прослезился бы от сочувствия. В _любой_ другой ситуации.  
\- Что ж, и ей я тоже готов проставиться в благодарность.  
\- Ей уже хватит, - поспешно заверил Прекрасный Принц, - а я просто не большой поклонник алкоголя.  
И, разумеется, последнюю ремарку невозможно было истолковать иначе как:  
\- Вызов принят!  
\- Нет. Нет, я ведь вовсе не то…  
Поздно. Цель была ясна, намерения Магнуса – по большей части – чисты, а хватка на чужой талии крепка, как никогда. Сопротивление, как говорится, бесполезно.

\- А что скажет хозяин клуба, если узнает, что ты разливаешь его выпивку бесплатно?  
Где-то на третьем-четвертом коктейле Прекрасный принц – после Маргариты известный, как Алек – перестал алеть от каждого более-менее неприличного взгляда и даже начал обращаться к Магнусу напрямую, минуя барную стойку. Что, конечно, не могло не сказаться на мыслительных процессах последнего. Ах, эта неправдоподобная синева!..  
\- Что в омуте твоих глаз можно утонуть и не заметить, сладкий.  
\- Ооо.. Я думал, ты – бармен.  
\- Помимо прочего. - Память что-то ненавязчиво шепнула... Едва слышно… Неразборчиво… Но Магнусу было слишком хорошо здесь и сейчас, чтобы думать о прошлом. – Попробуй вот этот.  
Парень послушно пригубил очередной коктейль, сморщил нос и вынес свой строгий вердикт:  
\- Даже хуже предыдущего, а ведь тот был моим фаворитом.  
\- Однако у тебя взыскательный вкус, Александр!  
\- Извини.  
\- Не стоит: люблю это в мужчинах.  
Пожалуй, здесь он все же перегнул палку. Алек шумно – и это в ночном-то клубе! – сглотнул и вновь уткнулся взглядом во вдоль и поперек изученную барную стойку. А, впрочем…  
\- Правда?  
\- Слово скаута, - тут же отсалютовал Магнус.  
\- Другой рукой.  
Это, наверно, был самый увлекательный вечер за, Бог знает, сколько времени. Каким-то образом их невинный флирт казался интимнее всего, что Бейн когда-либо вытворял между простыней. И в туалете клуба. И на крыше. И в библиотеке. И в Центральном парке. И даже в шкафу. А ведь он до сих пор не мог взглянуть на тот шкаф, не краснея.  
И вот когда картинки с рейтингом «Столько не живут», что то и дело своевольно лезли в голову, уже почти растворились в этой манящей синеве…  
\- Так когда заканчивается смена у владельца клуба? – спросили шесть или семь коктейлей, честно опробованных Александром. Его щеки горели предательским огнем, но взгляд отважно держался на уровне глаз. Ничего сексуальнее Магнус в жизни не видел!  
\- Только что, - и подтверждая слово делом, он вручил шейкер удачно подвернувшемуся под руку Карстэйрсу. – Поздравляю с повышением!  
\- Но… Я же отвечаю за музыкантов…  
\- Ну, значит, с понижением, - отмахнулся шеф, уже утягивая Александра вглубь толпы к частному лифту на второй этаж.  
\- Но я понятия не имею, что с _этим_ делать!..  
Господи, ну разве сейчас до таких мелочей? Сейчас, когда от порнографических размеров кровати их отделяла жалкая сотня метров пьяных подростков!..  
И, судя по легкому жжению между лопаток, Рагнор.  
\- Вау! – впечатлился неподготовленный Алек, у самого лифта наконец-то оторвавшись от созерцания «тылов» Магнуса, стратегически обтянутых в брюки на пару размеров меньше дозволенного правилами приличия, и на свою беду оглядевшись по сторонам.  
\- Не обращай внимания, это у него профессиональное.  
Хотя, справедливости ради стоит отметить, что ему и самому с трудом удавалось игнорировать прицельную бомбардировку полными неодобрения взглядами. А ведь на его стороне были годы практики.  
– Большинству нарушителей спокойствия хватает одних этих взглядов, чтобы осознать все свои ошибки вплоть до самой колыбели. Некоторые через нашего Рагнора даже обрели Бога. Серьезно, сюда как-то заглядывали из местного общества молодых христиан, приглашали его на свои собрания почетным гостем.  
Господи, что он несет?..  
Но Александру, кажется, нравилось. С хмельной бравадой парень обвил талию Магнуса руками, прижимаясь к спине широкой грудью. Медленно проехался носом по загривку, вдыхая помесь дорогого парфюма, шампуня, пота и сигарет, и лизнул на пробу солоноватую кожу на шее.  
\- Аста ла виста! – пропел мозг. И стек в член. Весь до последней извилины.  
Магнус так и не понял, как это произошло, но в следующую минуту они уже целовались, как сумасшедшие, привалившись к дверям лифта, пока те, наконец, не разъехались в стороны, обещая долгожданное уединение.  
И отрезая от гудящей толпы вместе с полным отчаянья голосом Джема Карстрэйса:  
\- Окей, гугл: рецепт «Оргазма»…  
  



	4. Интермедия

**Интермедия**

  
\- Окей, Гугл: рецепт «Оргазма»…  
Окей, это было странно даже по меркам привыкшего к странностям Пандемониума. Настолько, что Тесса остановилась на полпути к кабинету шефа и огляделась по сторонам, забыв о телефонных переговорах с поставщиком из Поднебесной, не желавшим отдавать без боя антикварный диван девятнадцатого века. У бара уже собралась приличная толпа трезвеющих клиентов. Но вместо Магнуса, обещавшего отработать эту смену вместе с ними, простыми смертными, за стойкой, проигрывая схватку с шейкером, паниковал Джем. Рядом в ожидании заказов крутилась Майя, развлекаясь ответами, которые выдавал интернет.  
\- Тебе надо заценить вот этот... Вообще всем мужикам надо заценить вот этот!  
Судя по тому, как Джем сжимал шейкер, у них оставалась максимум пара минут, прежде чем Тессе, как порядочной девушке, придется помогать закапывать трупы.  
\- Что здесь происходит? Где Магнус?   
\- Не спрашивай!  
И это сам по себе уже был развернутый ответ. Да и двери лифта съезжались слишком медленно, чтобы не разглядеть, как их шеф бесстыдно терся об очередного парня.   
\- Не переживай, родной: максимум – час, и ты свободен.  
\- Ну… - не отрываясь от интернет-советов по достижению оргазма, протянула Майя, - я бы на это не рассчитывала. Что? Я столкнулась с ними по пути к бару, и Магнус меня даже не узнал. Он был похож на одержимого.   
\- Ты тоже заметила? – хохотнул Рафаэль, словно из воздуха материализовавшийся у полки с самой дорогой выпивкой. – Я думал, он не дотерпит до спальни и разложит парня на первом освободившемся столе.  
\- Ха!   
и ради этого победного "Ха" Тесса даже решила не интересоваться, что их ди-джей делает у бара посреди выступления.  
Но под броней сарказма Майя все же оставалась неисправимым романтиком:   
\- Двадцать баксов на то, что он продержится дольше одной ночи.  
Ну… Вот такая нынче романтика.   
\- Это вы про того скромнягу, которого Магнус спаивал полвечера? Поддерживаю!  
Черт! Уж Катарине, как назло, можно было доверять.   
\- Поддерживаешь что?   
Кажется, их импровизированное собрание начало привлекать внимание. Сквозь толпу страждущих к бару протиснулся Джордан. И тут же устроился рядом с Майей, по-хозяйски обвив ее талию руками. Ах, молодая любовь…   
\- Надолго ли задержится парень, которого Магнус утащил в спальню.  
\- А надолго ли они обычно задерживаются?   
Что ж, ставка сделана. Хоть она и стоила парню болезненного тычка под ребра.   
\- Твоя очередь, Джем. Что думаешь?  
\- Неважно, что я думаю... Парень, за сексом на пляже отправляйся на Ибицу! ...Если я поставлю против своей девушки, то буду сегодня ночевать на диване.  
\- И не только сегодня, - подтвердила Тесса. И вдруг покраснела, как маков цвет. – Ой! Мистер Такамота, вы все еще на линии? Что? Принимаем ли мы ставки антикварными диванами? Так только ими и принимаем!..   
\- Вы все омерзительны, - счел своим долгом высказаться Рагнор, до того наблюдавший за этим собранием со стороны профессионально цепким, сквозящим порицанием взглядом.  
\- Так ты в деле?   
\- Спрашиваешь!   
Вот так скромненько, без помпы и родился «Клуб Алека и Магнуса».


	5. И входит Алек - окончание главы

Двери лифта в очередной раз плавно съехались вместе, и Магнус протестующе застонал в поцелуй. Когда-нибудь им все же придётся выбраться отсюда. В конце-концов, трахаться в стальной коробке, стоя на пороге собственной спальни, это просто глупо! Так что когда-нибудь... однажды... но, разумеется, не сейчас. Сейчас Александр беззастенчиво терся об него, жадно шаря по спине широкими мозолистыми ладонями. Парню явно не хватало опыта, но это не беда. В конце концов, опыта у Магнуса хватало на двоих, если не на четверых. Правда, вспоминать об этом становилось все сложнее и сложнее с каждой минутой. Хотелось просто безыскусно подаваться навстречу, вжимаясь в Александра распаленным пахом, сминая губами губы, растворяясь в удовольствии... И минут через пять максимум спустить в трусы, как какой-нибудь прыщавый подросток. Спальня. Срочно!   
Вот только едва лишившись опоры, Александр опасно накренился и только чудом удержался на ногах. Кажется, план соблазнения, включавший в себя семь или восемь коктейлей, имел... скажем так, небольшой изьян. Магнус уже чувствовал на себе полный осуждения взгляд воображаемого Рагнора.  
\- Подумать только, до чего ты докатился, друг мой: спаивать наивных мальчиков, чтобы залезть к ним в штаны! - упрекал этот взгляд.  
\- Не обращай на него внимания, - пропела, конечно же, воображаемая Камилл. - Алкоголь лишь раскрепощает людей, и только. К тому же это была всего лишь пара безобидных коктейлей...  
\- Семь, - безжалостно напомнил Рагнор, - семь коктейлей. И это я ещё не говорю о том, что твой мальчишка вообще не пьёт.  
Воображаемая Камилл метнула в оппонента лучшим взглядом из коллекции Камилл настоящей и соблазнительно шепнула Магнусу на ухо: - Избавься от него, он скучное звено.  
\- Я голос разума! И мне серьёзно недоливают молока за вредность. Да приглядись же ты к нему, идиот!   
И Магнус на свою беду пригляделся. К жадному расфокусированному взгляду, блуждавшему по его собственному телу. К лишь отчасти хмельному румянцу на щеках. К суматошно вздывавшейся груди. И все как-то... сложилось воедино, словно пазл.  
\- Моё дело зделано! - гордо объявил воображаемый Рагнор и растаял в воздухе.  
Нет! Ну, нет же. Все ведь так хорошо начиналось!..  
\- Александр, - зачем-то спросил Магнус, уже наперед зная ответ. - У тебя же раньше никогда не было секса, верно? Ты - девственник?   
Парень, кажется, даже немного протрезвел.   
\- Это... Кхм.. Это так важно?   
\- Конечно, важно!   
Одно дело - выпить лишнего и весело провести время с приглянувшимся незнакомцем. В смысле, с кем не бывало? И совсем другое - напиться и лишиться невинности черти с кем, черти где, не вполне отвечая за свои действия. Меньше всего Магнусу хотелось, чтобы Александр вспоминал о нем с сожалением.   
\- Я так поминаю, нам сегодня не обломится? - на всякий случай уточнила воображаемая Камилл.  
Да, самые низменные инстинкты ещё будоражили кровь. Но с каждым взглядом становилось все более очевидно, насколько на самом деле пьян партнер. На самом деле, в таком состоянии его было страшно даже отпускать домой.  
\- Давай-ка уложим тебя в постель, - наконец, решил Магнус.  
\- Постель, - услышал парень и хоть и неровно, зато послушно пошел следом, при каждом удобном случае норовя облапать своего нового няня.  
\- Какой похвальный энтузиазм! - усмехнулась было воображаемая Камилл, но Магнус задушил эти крамольные мысли на корню. Как истинный джентльмен, каким он отродясь не был, он уложил Александра в кровать, подоткнул одеяло и поцеловал в лоб, стойко уворачиваясь от попыток поймать свои губы губами. Прошептал на прощание:  
\- Спокойной ночи, - и уже почти вышел за дверь, когда где-то в стопе чужих вещей, аккуратно сложенных в кресле, заверещал сотовый. Александр что-то недовольно промычал в подушку и укрылся одеялом с головой.   
С экрана телефона, найденного в кармане куртки, улыбалась яркая брюнетка, настолько похожая на гостя, что все непристойные мысли исчезали сами собой. Скорее всего сестра. Иззи. Здраво рассудив, что содержательного разговора у них с братом сейчас не получится, Магнус быстро сбросил вызов. И не дойдя всего пары шагов до двери, побежал обратно. На сей раз для того, чтобы полюбоваться на самодоводьную белобрысую физиономию, подписанную как Джейс. И вот под таким шквальным огнём в памяти словно прорвало плотину. Холеная красавица Мариса рассказывала о дочери Иззи, о приемыше Джейсе и, конечно же, об Алеке. Сокращенно от...  
\- Так вот ты, значит, какой: знаменитый Алек, - подивился Магнус, разглядывая спящего парня. И тут же вспомнил последнюю, самую печальную деталь: - влюбленный в своего приемного брата. Жаль. Очень жаль.


	6. Похмелье

Алека разбудила жажда. И не обычная жажда, которую после пары минут терзаний, сообща, побеждают лень и сон, а та, что поднимала вампиров из гробов в фильмах ужасов. В горле было сухо, как в Сахаре, и по ощущениям примерно столько же песка. Парень успел выбраться из кровати и даже пройти пару метров на автопилоте, прежде чем понял, что находится в чужой спальне. В одних трусах. И вот тогда воспоминания накинулись на его беззащитное похмельное сознание, словно коршуны.  
О, Ангел!.. Он же практически предложил себя первому симпатичному парню, сказавшему «Привет», и в итоге, разумеется – разумеется! - получил от ворот поворот, не сумев подделать то, чего не было. Опыт. Оставаться девственником в двадцать один год сейчас считалось постыдным. Если ты еще не поставил галочку напротив каждой позы, зарисованной затейниками-индусами, с тобой было что-то серьезно не так. Сам Алек всегда считал себя больше жертвой обстоятельств. Вплоть до восемнадцати лет он пестовал воображаемую безответную любовь к Джейсу. А когда наконец-то во всем разобрался и набрался смелости признаться родителям, остался сам по себе. Так что пока остальные первокурсники дурели от свалившейся на них свободы, Алек мог думать только о поисках работы, которая не загубит оценки, потому что без приличных оценок его лишат спортивной стипендии, а без стипендии он вылетит из университета… Спустя еще пару звеньев эта логическая цепочка заканчивалась на свалке жизни, как и предсказывал разъяренный отец. На то, чтобы подрочить или насадиться на собственные пальцы в душе перед сном, и то не всегда удавалось выкроить время. И в этот чертов клуб Алек вчера шел с вполне конкретной целью. Так сказать, наверстать упущенное. И ему, кажется, действительно, понравился тот парень. Кстати говоря:  
Деликатный стук в дверь прервал это незапланированное путешествие по волнам воспоминаний.  
\- Я слышу, как ты ходишь, - сообщил из-за стены смутно знакомый голос. - Выходи на кухню, завтрак готов.  
Будь на то воля Алека, он замуровался бы в этой спальне и медленно чах от стыда и жажды. Но… Маркус?.. Магнус?.. наверняка, не обрадуется подобной перспективе. Он, скорее всего, и так уже не знает, как избавиться от не оправдавшего надежд гостя. Так что парень, морщась, натянул насквозь пропахшую сигаретным дымом одежду, стараясь не думать о том, что раздеться сам вчера явно был не в состоянии, и побрел следом за дурманящим ароматом свежесваренного кофе.  
И... Вау! Без всей этой искусственной мишуры, в мягком утреннем свете, босоногий и домашний Маркус или Магнус оказался ещё красивее, чем в затуманенных коктейлями воспоминаниях. Не удивительно, что он не захотел Алека: такой парень может заполучить любого!  
\- Ну, наконец-то! – слишком бодро - и слишком громко, зачем же так громко? - поприветствовал… как же его все-таки звать-то? - Как самочувствие?  
\- Бывало и лучше.  
\- Я как-то так и думал.  
И парень скосил взгляд в сторону стоявшего на столе стакана, до краев наполненного _аппетитной_ серо-зеленой жижей.  
\- Что это?  
\- Ооо, поверь, тебе лучше не знать.  
Справедливо рассудив, что хуже ему уже не станет, а самоназначенный лекарь все-таки бармен, Алек, и без того мучимый жаждой, осушил стакан в два жадных глотка. Надо сказать, на вкус жижа оказалось точно такой же, как и на вид.  
\- О, Ангел, какая же га...  
И тут оружейные залпы в его голове начали смолкать.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста.  
За сим беседа застопорилась. Лайтвуду было в новинку просыпаться в чужих спальнях, он понятия не имел, о чем им сейчас полагается разговаривать. Вот только это неловкое молчание было истолковано превратно:  
\- Дай догадаюсь: проблемы с памятью?  
И еще какие! Ведь он, к сожалению, помнил _все_. Но, возможно, там образом великодушный хозяин давал ему шанс спасти хотя бы остатки гордости?  
\- Где-то после второго коктейля.  
\- Что ж, в таком случае пройдемся по основным пунктам. Меня зовут Магнус... - все-таки Магнус! - ...и, кажется, вчера я немного увлекся, пытаясь произвести на тебя впечатление, Синеглазка. К середине ночи ты был уже не в транспортабельном состоянии, так что пришлось уложить тебя в спальне.  
И если до этого оставалась хоть какая-то надежда продолжить знакомство…  
\- Ах да, ещё тебе сестра с братом обзвонились!  
А вот это уже откровенно странно, ведь их номера в телефоне были забиты исключительно под именами. Без указания степени родства.  
\- Откуда ты?..  
\- Неужели Мариса тебе обо мне не рассказывала! – картинно оскорбился Магнус. - После наших задушевных бесед я уже почти начал ощущать себя членом семьи. Знаешь, каким-нибудь троюродным дядюшкой по линии четвероюродной бабки.  
Нет. Нет, пожалуйста, только не это. Не бывает таких совпадений.  
\- Только не говори, что ты и есть тот гей-гуру, которому мама изливает душу.  
\- Гей-гуру? Очаровательно! Уже вижу это на своих визитках!  
Сейчас он отыщет ванную комнату и очень, _очень_ постарается утопиться в раковине.  
\- Кстати, как у вас с ней дела, если не секрет?  
Не секрет - семейная драма. И Алек терпеть не мог все эти нарочито жалостливые взгляды, которыми его бомбордировали сокурсники, узнавая, что родители не ждут сына-гея на праздники. Но с другой стороны, что уж теперь скрывать мамиными стараниями?  
\- С переменным успехом, - как на духу признался парень. - Я вижу, что она старается, но...  
\- Но почему она не могла стараться три года назад? - понятливо закончил Магнус.  
Парадокс, правда? Все эти годы Алек мечтал помириться с родителями. Как преданный любящий сын, он жаждал их одобрения. И вот сейчас, когда мама наконец-то сменила гнев на милость, он просто не мог заставить себя простить ее. Оказалось, что все эти годы за тоской, одиночеством, обидой и стрессом, Алек был чертовски зол на родителей.  
\- Но никто ведь и не заставляет тебя прыгать с места в карьер. Дай вам обоим немного времени. Даже если сейчас ты думаешь, что будешь злиться вечно, поверь мне: это не так.  
Определенно, гей-гуру.  
\- Боюсь, с моей матерью такой вариант не пройдёт. Она уже хочет, чтобы я бросил поиски работы и позволил ей оплачивать все счета. А ещё лучше - возвращался обратно домой.  
\- А ты ищешь работу?  
Наверное, стоило обратить внимание на этот обманчиво ненавязчивый тон.  
\- Да, я... Я все это время жил у подруги. Бесплатно, - смущенно добавил Алек. Думать об этом и спустя три года было некомфортно. Но он как-то попытался отдать Алин хотя бы часть денег с первой зарплатой, так пришлось скупить половину ассортимента в кондитерской лавке напротив, чтобы вымолить прошение! - А сейчас она съехалась со своей девушкой, и... Нет, они мне, конечно, ничего не говорили, но все же и так понятно. В общем, я нашёл новую квартиру, и оказалось, что зарплаты в книжном магазине на жизнь не хватит.  
\- Уговорил: я тебя беру!  
«Ах, если бы», - обожгла предательская мысль, прежде чем до парня дошёл истинный смысл этой фразы.  
\- Что?  
\- Вчерашняя ночь обнажила проблему: мне до зарезу нужен еще один бармен. На тот случай, когда кто-нибудь - скрестим пальцы на удачу, не я - все же убьет Эрондейла.  
\- Но я никогда раньше не работал барменом!  
\- Ерунда, - беспечно отмахнулся настойчивый работодатель. - Уилл тебя с радостью всему научит.  
\- Правда?  
\- Нет, - честно признался Магнус, - но кто ж его спросит?  
\- Любишь ты этого парня.  
Особенно если вспомнить вчерашние "заманчивые" обещания нетривиального использования шейкера.  
\- Поверь, если бы не Джем с Тессой... Это его парень и девушка.  
\- Ты сказал, парень **и** девушка? - зачем-то уточнил Алек. Потому что Магнус именно так и сказал. Чётко и ясно.  
\- О, да, они тебе понравятся. Они всем нравятся, мишейшая шведская семья.  
У Лайтвуда снова голова пошла кругом. И на сей раз, кажется, не от коктейлей. Работа бок о бок с Магнусом, с невероятно красивым, сексапильным Магнусом, еще вчера целовавшим его так, что земля уходила из-под ног, к гадалке не ходи, будет пыткой. Все равно, что поставить перед ребенком миску со сладостями и запретить к ним прикасаться. Только облизывать взглядом, пуская слюни. Но с другой стороны...  
С другой стороны были деньги. И они, как назло, перевешивали.


	7. Новый коллектив

О том, какой, мягко говоря, неудачной идеей было спускаться на первую встречу с коллективом из спальни нового начальства, Алек, естественно, подумал, уже в лифте. Как минимум половина будущих коллег вчера наблюдала за их с Магнусом… их с Магнусом… прелюдией? Разумеется, теперь они решат… решат… Они же никогда не смогут его уважать! Он превратится в Того парня, который получил работу, раздвинув ноги, и следом всегда будет тянуться шлейф скабрезных ремарок! Шепот за его спиной никогда не утихнет! И где здесь вообще кнопка экстренной остановки?!  
Все эти рациональные мысли пришли в голову Алеку слишком поздно. Двери лифта как раз предательски разъехались в стороны, и Магнус, не обремененный подобными проблемами, легко и изящно выпорхнул в объятья любимого коллектива.  
\- Народ, - позвал он, - кучкуемся у бара, у меня есть объявление!  
Назад пути не было.  
\- Знакомьтесь, это Александр. С сегодняшнего дня он будет нашим барменом.  
Эту фразу увенчал тупой звук удара, и из-под барной стойки, потирая пострадавшую макушку, показался парень, которого при плохом освещении, действительно, можно было принять за Алека.  
\- Я что, пропустил свое увольнение?  
\- Ах, если бы, - вслух помечтал шеф. - К сожалению, ты идёшь довеском к Тессе и Джему, а вот они мне нужны.  
\- Приятно, когда тебя ценят!  
\- Не искушай меня, Эрондейл. Итак, я повторюсь: Это Александр, и с сегодняшнего дня он будет нашим вторым барменом.  
Просто для справки: Алеку ещё никогда не было так стыдно. Он с радостью прыгнул бы в бездну, если бы только земля милосердно разверзлась под ногами. Половина нового коллектива смотрела на него с пошлой ухмылкой, будто всю прошлую ночь держала над ними с Магнусом свечку. А вторая половина... Ладно, реакция второй половины была несколько странной.  
\- У нас мог бы быть новый антикварный диван! - обиженно попеняла им миниатюрная брюнетка, не отрываясь от своего телефона. - Да, мистер Такамота, у меня есть ваш адрес, я вышлю нашу тахту в течение двух дней.  
\- Я что, пропустил какую-то часть разговора? - поинтересовался сбитый с толку Магнус, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Ему ответила подозрительно молоденькая мулатка - слишком молоденькая, чтобы работать в ночном клубе - сидевшая на барной стойке, закинув ногу на ногу.  
\- Не обращай внимания, некоторые совершенно не умеют проигрывать, - и прежде, чем Алек успел углубиться в эту тему, она лихо соскочила на пол и потянула ему руку, - Я - Майя, и я очень рада, что ты теперь с нами.

Алек врезался в стену...  
Хотя, позвольте мне начать сначала.  
\- Там у нас ВИП-зона, - на ходу объясняла Майя, утянувшая его в экскурсионный тур по Пандемониуму, - раз на раз не приходится, но как-то я за одну ночь чаевыми оплатила целый семестр в университете. Здесь кабинеты Кэт и Магнуса, за ними комната отдыха и раздевалка. Вот, собственно, и все. Перейдем к более интересным вопросам: как наш шеф в постели?  
И вот тут Алек врезался в стену.  
\- Я... Мы... Ничего не было! - зашипел он, растирая пострадавший лоб - Я выпил лишнего, и Магнус уложил меня спать. В самом платоническом смысле слова!  
\- Серьезно? - разочарованно - разочарованно? - протянула девушка. - Жаль: вы здорово смотритесь вместе.  
\- Рядом с Магнусом даже гремлин будет смотреться здорово, - как на духу, выложило Алеково похмелье.  
Забегая вперед, именно так он и бросил пить.  
\- Так он тебе все-таки нравится?  
И, серьезно, в ее голосе было слишком много энтузиазма для постороннего человека!  
\- Пожалуйста, только никому не говори.  
\- Но...  
\- Без но. Просто никому не говори.  
\- Ну, хорошо, если ты так настаиваешь, - подозрительно легко сдалась Майя. - Слово герл-скаута.  
Но Алек вырос под одной крышей с Изабель, а такое накладывает на неокрепшую детскую психику неизгладимый отпечаток.  
\- Это та часть, когда ты посмеиваешься про себя, потому что никогда не была герл-скаутом?  
\- Черт, подловил!

И раз уж Майя никогда не была герл-скаутом...  
\- Все отменяется! - радостно объявила Тэсса, уже набирая номер транспортной компании.  
Лучше бы она была герл-скаутом!  
\- Ну уж нет, мы же не спорили на то, переспят ли они!  
\- Это как бы подразумевалось!  
\- Ничего подобного!  
\- Конечно, подразумевалось! - встрял Рафаэль, которому тоже не хотелось расставаться с деньгами. - С чего бы нам вообще спорить, надолго ли задержится парень, которого Бейн даже не поимел?!  
\- Учитесь принимать поражение, мальчики и девочки, - фыркнула Катарина, брезгливо поморщившись от лексики коллег, - выкладывайте деньги.  
\- И не подумаем!..  
\- И почему я решил навестить сестру именно вчера? - завистливо вздохнул Уилл за барной стойкой, перетянув на себя внимание противников.  
К счастью, этой короткой паузы хватило Джему, чтобы внести в спор рациональное зерно:  
\- Послушайте, я предлагаю компромисс. Этот Алек остается, Магнус им явно увлечен. Почему бы нам просто не поспорить на что-нибудь другое?  
В комнате воцарилась тишина, облитая почти осязаемым восхищением.  
\- Я еще никогда не любила тебя так сильно, как сейчас, родной, - наконец, сообщила Тэсса.


	8. Грязные салфетки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я хочу извиниться за долгое отсутствие. Последние 2 месяца выдались очень занятыми. Но я вернулась, и до конца остался последний рывок.

\- Все! - не сказала - отрезала Катарина, бросив на стол перед боссом веер исписанных салфеток. - Это ниже моего достоинства, выше моего понимания и вне моей компетенции! Не для того я угробила десять лет жизни в мед академии, чтобы перехватывать пошлые записочки!

\- Но ведь и не для того, чтобы управлять клубом, верно? - беспечно напомнил Магнус, позабыв за чтением, что, когда помощница заводит разговор о своей несложившейся карьере врача, окружающим строго рекомендуется кидаться врассыпную и бежать, бежать, петляя, аж до самого горизонта.  
\- Ты, правда, хочешь злить женщину, которая может освежевать тебя вот этим ножиком для писем и представить все, как несчастный случай?  
Да, это он, пожалуй, зря.  
\- Прости. День был тяжелый...  
\- Просто пригласи уже Лайтвуда на свидание и избавь нас всех от мучений!  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, - открестился Бейн. - Мы с Александром просто друзья. Кроме того как ответственный работодатель, я считаю своим долгом оберегать его от... от... - он наугад подцепил одну из салфеток и на свою беду прочитал содержимое. - Господи, меня бы кто от этого уберег!  
\- Слуууушай, - издевательски протянула Катарина, - безумная идея: раз уж ты так печешься о добродетели Алека, может, стоит все-таки выдать ему форму _подходящего_ размера? Нынешний вариант, конечно, смотрится просто шикарно и здорово обтягивает во всех нужных местах!..  
По комнате прокатился раскатистый рык, и Магнус с ужасом понял, что это был он.  
\- Спокойно, Ромео, это просто констатация факта, у меня есть глаза...  
\- Вот и смотри ими в другую сторону!  
В ответ его заместитель совершенно нагло хмыкнула. Ну, никакой субординации!  
\- Ладно. Возможно, я хотел бы быть больше, чем другом, но...  
\- Избавь меня от вашей подростковой драмы, я её давно переросла. Либо собери яйца в кулак и пригласи его на свидание, либо позволь кому-то другому...  
Чтобы не быть голословной, Катарина схватила со стола первую попавшуюся салфетку и тут же брезгливо бросила её обратно.  
\- Нет, не это. Это просто сожгли. Желательно, и из моей памяти тоже. Но вообще самооценке Лайтвуда явно не помешает парочка грязных салфеток.

Разумеется, Катарина говорила не за всех сотрудников. Этот коллектив, если вы еще не заметили, вообще умел отыскать даже в самом безумном задании шефа светлые стороны...  
Ну, или что-то вроде того.  
\- Три, - гордо объявил Рафаэль, бросив на стол вещественное доказательство своего успеха. Три салфетки с номерами телефонов и весьма заманчивыми предложениями.  
И все это богатство легко покрыла Тэсса.  
\- Пять.  
Ну, или почти покрыла.  
\- Ты что, правда, думаешь, будто я не узнаю твой почерк? После всех этих записочек с креативными угрозами на контейнерах с едой в общем холодильнике? Неспортивно, Грей.  
\- Неспортивно было перехватывать мою последнюю записку!  
\- Это жестокий мир азартных игр, детка. Слабакам здесь не место.  
\- Не называй мою девушку деткой, - поморщился Уилл, перебирая салфетки, - а то у меня создается впечатление, что ты хочешь к нам присоединиться.  
Вот так легко и изящно, едва заметив это за чтением, он совершенно деморализовал бедного Рафаэля.  
\- Не приближайся ко мне, извращенец!  
\- Ты отомщена, дорогая.  
\- Вы все будете гореть в аду, - сообщил Рагнор.  
И выложил рядком шесть конфискованных салфеток на горе остальным игрокам и на радость Уиллу, тут же принявшемуся за чтение.  
\- Не понимаю: мы же с ним похожи, верно? Так почему никто не хочет обмазать мое хозяйство взбитыми сливками и облизать?  
И, как это часто случалось после слов Уилла, в комнате воцарилась гробовая тишина. Только Рагнор шелестел купюрами, пересчитывая выигрыш. Впрочем, Джем, у которого было преимущество в годы опыта, оправился раньше остальных. Ни сказав ни слова, он поднялся с места и пошел на выход.  
\- Ты куда?  
\- В круглосуточный магазин за взбитыми сливками, - отрапортовал Карстрайрс. - Не пропадать же хорошей идее.  



	9. Из России с любовью

А вот самооценка Алека, о которой так пеклась Катарина, чувствовала себя просто прекрасно. Конечно, стараниями азартных коллег записки поклонников до него не доходили, но не замечать заигрываний некоторых клиентов было просто невозможно. И, что гораздо важнее, иногда, отвлекаясь от коктейлей и шотов, Алек ловил на себе взгляды Магнуса. Такие красноречивые взгляды, которые просто невозможно истолковать превратно. И эти взгляды против воли, против всех доводов рассудка разжигали в нем надежду. Симпатия к эксцентричному боссу день ото дня только крепла, и речь шла уже не о банальном физическом притяжении, а о зачатках глубоких искренних чувств. Магнус был... Магнус был совершенно волшебным, и рядом с ним Алек впервые в жизни не чувствовал себя аутсайдером. В общем, нет ничего удивительного в том, что однажды ранним утром, когда даже самые преданные завсегдатаи разбрелись по домам, парень набрался храбрости... Да кого я обманываю? Он хлопнул один за другим три шота с текилой и ворвался в кабинет босса.  
Немая сцена в лучших традициях старого Голливуда длилась, наверно, секунды четыре, но этого хватило, чтобы все его надежды рухнули, как чертов карточный домик.  
\- Алек, это не то, что ты думаешь! - зачем-то заверил Магнус, пытаясь вскочить с кресла, но изящная блондинка у него на коленях, определенно, мешала этому лихому маневру.  
\- Когда это ты успел стать таким ханжой, Бейн? - рассмеялась она. - Алек... или как тебя там, это <i>именно то</i>, что ты думаешь. Так что будь лапушкой и закрой дверь с той стороны.  
\- Камилл, заткнись!..  
А Алек стоял на пороге, стремительно трезвея, и чувствовал себя... идиотом, конечно, это даже не обсуждалось, но вдобавок почему-то преданным идиотом. Словно у него были на Магнуса какие-то права. Кроме глупых надежд.  
\- Извините, мне следовало постучать, - пробормотал парень и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.  
Пора было возвращаться в реальность. Его ждали недомытые стаканы и грязный пол.

  
\- Так вот почему ты не хочешь дать нашим отношениям второй шанс?  
Камилл, наконец, соскользнула с колен Магнуса и устроилась в кресле, эффектно закинув ногу на ногу.  
\- Ну что ты, поверь мне: дело <i>исключительно</i> в тебе.  
Все шло совсем не так, как она рассчитывала, сидя в самолете. Куда делся тот влюбленный щеночек, радостно вилявший хвостом при ее появлении и послушно подмахивающий чеки?  
\- А ведь было время, когда ты считал, что я совершенна, - напомнила женщина.  
\- Я был тогда моложе, - охотно объяснил Магнус. - И гораздо глупее.  
Ах, да. Безумно привлекательное качество в мужчинах!  
\- И все же признай: нам было весело вместе.  
\- Но, видимо, не так весело, как с тем русским олигархом.  
Камилл брезгливо сморщила нос. По ее глубокому убеждению напоминать дамам о подобных мелочах было просто неприлично.  
\- Только не говори, что ты все еще злишься...  
\- Злюсь? - усмехнулся Бейн. - Дорогая, честно говоря, я не вспоминал о тебе годами.  
\- Ну, это как раз легко исправить.  
Все было мастерски просчитано и доведено до автоматизма. Игривая улыбка, томный взгляд, брошенный из-под длинных ресниц, легкомысленный разрез на платье. Но вместо проверенной годами реакции мужчина лишь вдохнул поглубже.  
\- Камилл, позволь показать тебе, где дверь. Вот она.

На самом деле оставлять её одну было огромной ошибкой. Сама Камилл вывела бы себя на улицу и подперла дверь с внутренней стороны чем-нибудь тяжелым. Ведь путь от кабинета до выхода из клуба неблизкий, всякое может случиться. Например, вот это:  
\- О чем бы ты не хотел поговорить с Магнусом, повремени хотя бы полчасика, - посоветовала Камилл, проходя мимо бара. И на всякий случай одернула идеально сидящее платье. - Ты же знаешь, каково это - воссоединение после долгой разлуки.  
Алекс... или как его там... стиснул зубы и пристыженно кивнул.  
Ах, юная любовь... Словно отнять конфетку у младенца.

Алек растерянно смотрел на осколки бокала в окровавленной ладони и только больше злился на себя.  
Ну, разумеется, Магнус не хотел его! Да и с чего бы? Никто не хотел его, даже собственные родители. Магнус всего лишь был дружелюбен, но Лайтвуд так отчаянно желал большего, что даже придумал себе ответную симпатию. Он был жалок!  
\- Это что, кровь? - послышался встревоженный голос за спиной.  
Обернувшись, парень увидел по другую сторону барной стойки молодого растрепанного индуса.  
\- Мы закрыты.  
Хотя обстановка вроде и без того намекала.  
\- Нет, я Радж, я просто хотел извиниться, - затараторил посетитель, - и попросить тебя не звонить в полицию. Обещаю, что я не извращенец, это все моя начальница! - он оборвал себя на вдохе, поняв, как это прозвучало. - В смысле, она тоже не извращенка, на самом деле она отличная девушка... Правда, иногда я лежу в постели без сна и представляю, как закапываю ее труп, но такое ведь с каждым случается, правда?  
Как же до боли знакомо. Изабель встала перед глазами, совсем как живая.  
\- В общем, прошлой ночью мы отдыхали здесь всем офисом, и, возможно... возможно, я упомянул о том, что у тебя красивые глаза... Пару раз... Или больше... Но, клянусь, я не знал, что Лидия написала ту записку от моего имени!  
\- Ты, наверно, перепутал меня с другим барменом...  
\- Нет, - поспешно заверил индус. - Не в обиду тому другому бармену, но, определенно, нет.  
Что ж, это было... ново.  
\- Я не получал никакой записки.  
\- То есть, я мог и не выставлять себя на посмешище? - жалобно уточнил Радж после доброй минуты молчания, озираясь на входную дверь.  
\- Что все-таки было в этой записке?  
Пару секунд парень пытался подобрать слова, но в конце концов лишь мотнул головой.  
\- У меня язык отсохнет на середине предложения. Могу только намекнуть, что Лидия недавно закончила читать "50 оттенков серого".  
И это был всем намекам намек!  
\- В таком случае, хорошо, что она до меня не дошла.  
\- Ты себе даже не представляешь!  
Беседа зашла в тупик.  
\- С другой стороны, - начал Радж, наконец-то набравшись храбрости, - после такого терять мне уже нечего, верно? Так что...  
Он еще даже не задал вопрос, а Алек уже знал, что должен ответить. Сейчас он был, скажем так, слегка необъективен. Но вместо твердого и решительного "нет" с языка почему-то сорвалось:  
\- Если честно, я бы сейчас выпил пару галлонов кофе.  
В конце концов, не то, чтобы на его потрепанную невинность была очередь из претендентов.


	10. Все, сказанное в пять утра...

В дверь постучали. Вполне возможно, впервые за все время ее существования...  Да, грозного босса из Магнуса не вышло. Не очень-то и хотелось. Шайка тунеядцев, которую он по по доброте души своей взял под крыло, обычно входила сюда с ноги, не задумываясь о таких мелочах, как субординация. А потому ответное: "Да?" прозвучало чуть более встревоженно, чем хотелось бы признавать.

Нагнетая обстановку, дверь открывалась медленно и со скрипом, но в конце концов в проеме показалась растрепанная голова Александра.  
\- Не помешаю?  
И вот так уже две недели. Две недели неловкого молчания, зубодробительной вежливости и исключительно деловых бесед. Словно от каждой фразы эхом разлетался цокот каблучков Камилл.   
\- Ты? Никогда! - как на духу признался Магнус, завороженный плавным скольжением кадыка по бледной шее, на которой, наверняка, так легко оставались отметины...   
Соберись, Бейн!   
\- Что-то случилось? - потому что они больше не разговаривали просто так. - Это был Эрондейл? Пожалуйста, скажи, что это был Эрондейл! Я не могу уволить его без причины: Тесса с Джемом обидятся.  
\- Тебе стоит всерьез задуматься над своими чувствами к Уиллу. И нет, ничего не случилось, по крайней мере, ничего плохого. Мой брат скоро женится, и я хотел узнать, могу ли воспользоваться скидкой для сотрудников и устроить здесь мальчишник?   
\- Оооо, соболезную.  
И, судя по удивленному взгляду Алека, это было лишним.  
\- Знаешь, обычно люди реагируют на подобные новости немного иначе.  
\- Я имел в виду твои чувства к Джейсу...  
Черт, черт, черт, черт, черт! А вот это точно было лишним.  
\- Мои _что_ к Джейсу?   
\- Ну, Мариз упоминала...  
\- О, Боже, - мученически простонал Алек, пряча лицо в ладонях и, наверняка, надеясь плавно соскользнуть из кресла прямиком в пылающую бездну, которая непременно должна была разверзнуться под ногами.  
\- Она неправа?  
\- Конечно, нет!.. То есть... Это сложно объяснить.  
\- Сейчас пять утра, - напомнил Магнус, стараясь не показывать своей заинтересованности, - мне уже некуда торопиться.  
\- Ладно. Мне было лет четырнадцать, когда я окончательно смирился со своей ориентацией. Все парни в школе только и обсуждали, кто из девочек уже начал носить бюстгальтер, а я не мог продержаться в раздевалке дольше тридцати секунд без стояка! Влюбиться в Джейса было... было самым простым выходом из ситуации. Я знал, что он никогда не ответит взаимностью, а значит, мне не придется объясняться с родителями.   
\- Довольно глубокая теория для подростка.  
\- Я передам Джейсу, он до сих пор ей гордится.  
\- Так она принадлежит твоему брату?  
Вот это, наверно, был неловкий разговор.  
\- О, да. Когда он только начал встречаться с Клери - это его невеста - я... В общем, я не горжусь тем, как вел себя с ней. В конце концов Джейса это достало, и он припер меня к стенке. И даже засосал, доказывая свою правоту.   
И судя по тому, как парня передернуло от воспоминаний, Мариз переживала абсолютно зря.  
\- Так плохо?  
\- Эта сволота испоганила мой первый поцелуй!   
\- Соболезную. Так значит... кхм... значит, у тебя сейчас нет никого... особенного на примете? - поинтересовался Магнус внезапно осипшим голосом. Потому что если Алек не был влюблен в брата, это открывало бескрайний океан возможностей. Сладких, жарких возможностей, от одной только мысли о которых перехватывало дух.  
\- На самом мне кажется, что я влюбился, - без особой радости в голосе признался парень. И словно этого было мало: - на сей раз по-настоящему.  
Что ж, это были самые счастливые пятнадцать секунд в его жизни.  
\- Тот индус, с которым вы вместе завтракали?  
\- Откуда ты?...  
\- О, сладкий мой, даже не надейся утаить что-то в этих стенах. Мы в Пандемониуме не имеем никакого уважения к частной жизни.  
\- Ясно. Нет, с Раджем все кончено.   
\- Искры не проскочило?   
\- Я... я назвал его чужим именем, - нехотя, признался Алек. И судя по розовеющим пятнам, стремительно расползающимся под воротник его рубашки, то была сильно отрецензированная версия событий.  
\- И чем же вы в этот момент занимались? - невинно поинтересовался Магнус, разрываясь между бессмысленной ревностью и очевидной комичностью ситуации. И получил в ответ взгляд, который вполне мог бы превратить неподготовленного общением с Рагнором человека в соляной столп.  
\- Вот именно тем, о чем ты подумал!  
\- О, Александр, гадкий мальчишка!..  
\- Эй! Впервые в жизни кто-то другой прикоснулся к моему члену. И даже не рукой! Мне было слишком хорошо, чтобы контролировать все, что слетает с моего языка! На следующее утро я послал Раджу коробку в пончиками, но он так и не ответил на мои звонки.  
\- Прости, я правильно понял: ты назвал парня чужим именем, пока он сосал твой член, и в качестве извинения послал ему коробку пончиков?   
И да, Бейн мог бы выразиться более деликатно, но ему безумно нравился оттенок алого, которого достиг Александр к концу предложения.  
\- Если ты еще не заметил, для меня это неизведанная территория, я не знал, что ещё сделать!   
\- Умереть медленной и мучительной смертью, только это могло тебя хоть как-то реабилитировать, - а вот к такому взгляду не мог подготовить даже всемогущий Рагнор! - Все, извини, не смеюсь. Итак, чужое имя? И, я так полагаю, не Джейса?  
\- За что ты так со мной?! - простонал парень, перед глазами которого уже, наверняка, стояла яркая картинка с рейтингом «Столько не живут ».   
\- Значит, есть кто-то еще?  
\- Есть, но он... совершенно недосягаемый.  
Да где же он находит этих идиотов?!  
\- Мне жаль, - на самом деле - нет. Разумеется, Магнусу не было жаль! Александр заслуживал человека, который оценит его по достоинству и никогда больше не заставит сомневаться в себе. Кого-то привлекательного, щедрого, слегка эксцентричного, восточного типа...  
\- Нет, я сам виноват: глупо было на что-то рассчитывать. Он замечательный, добрый и талантливый, безумно сексуальный. А я - всего лишь я...  
Всего лишь он? ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ?  
\- Поверь мне, мы, может, и знакомы совсем недолго, но я уже вижу, что ты потрясающий парень. И если кто-то не хочет быть с тобой, то лишь потому, что он клинический идиот.   
Улыбка, которой в ответ одарил его Алек, была полна печали и какой-то горькой иронии, которую Магнус не понимал.   
\- Ну, если уж _ты_ так считаешь...


	11. Разговоры о сексе и чувствах

\- Нет! - твердо сказал Алек, стоило только Магнусу подойти к барной стойке.  
Подумать только, всего пара месяцев, и эти обормоты его испортили!  
\- Готов поклясться, что отношения "начальник-подчиненный" работают как-то иначе.  
\- Подчиненный? - взгляд парня медленно соскользнул на стопку бумаг в руке Магнуса. - То есть, ты не хотел поговорить со мной о сексе?  
\- А у тебя накопились вопросы?  
\- Нет, конечно же, нет! Но почему-то сегодня это никого не волнует. Все так и норовят рассказать мне, на каких поверхностях здесь лучше заниматься сексом. И опережая твой следующий вопрос, все _кроме_ Уилла.  
На самом деле в мыслях Магнуса в тот момент единолично властвовал Шкаф. Никогда в жизни, ни до, ни после, ему не было так хорошо и так стыдно.  
\- А ты уверен, что все правильно понял? Потому что это как-то слишком даже для нашей шайки-лейки.  
\- Не думаю, что слово "оргия" можно истолковать превратно, - возразил Алек, умудрившись даже почти не покраснеть. - И, кстати, совершенно безотносительно темы разговора, ты не думал о том, чтобы сменить интерьер в кабинете? Или просто сжечь стол?  
Уже думал.  
\- Пойду поищу спички.  
\- Подожди, а зачем ты приходил-то?  
\- Понятия не имею, - признался Магнус, чье мысли были уже слишком далеко от серых офисных будней. - На моем столе?!!!  
  
  
\- Шесть часов утра, - зевнула Катарина, выразив единодушное мнение всех собравшихся, - неужели это не могло подождать до вечера?  
\- Не могло! - отрезал Бейн самым грозным тоном, на какой был только способен.  
И тут же поздравил себя с маленькой победой: кое-кто даже приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Во-первых, Тэсса, бросай все, чем ты сейчас занимаешься, и обнови мой кабинет вплоть до обоев. И не стесняйся в средствах, за все заплатит Рафаэль.  
Эта ремарка ожидаемо разбудила бармена, до того сладко дремавшего в кресле-качалке.  
\- Чего?  
\- Оргия. В моем кабинете! И без меня!!!  
Не найдя весомых аргументов в свою защиту, Рафаэль предпочел снова притвориться ~~мертвым~~ спящим.  
\- А во-вторых, что происходит? По какому поводу все эти сочинения "Как я провел ночь"? Вы пугаете бедного Александра!  
\- Здесь хоть кто-нибудь играет честно?! - вместо ответа возмутился Уилл.  
Чем заслужил нестройный хор возмущенных зевков и аж два подзатыльника от Тессы и Джема, сидевших по бокам. Кстати, заслуженные пять баллов за синхронность.  
\- Не обращай внимания...  
\- Всего лишь небольшое дружеское пари... - одновременно заговорили две лучшие трети этого счастливого союза, пытаясь хоть как-то исправить положение.  
\- На предмет?  
\- Аааааа....  
Они огляделись по сторонам, ища поддержки, но все вокруг благоразумно решили последовать примеру Рафаэля и притворились ~~мертвыми~~ спящими. Так что на помощь неизбежно пришел Уилл.  
\- На предмет того, на какой поверхности клуба ты... кхм... вонзишь в Алека свой нефритовый жезл любви.  
\- Что???  
\- Ну... сольешься с ним в танце страсти... сорвешь цветок его невинности... ворвешься в грот наслаждений...  
\- Дорогой, мне кажется, он уже понял, - мягко шепнула Тесса за мгновение до того, как уши Магнуса начали кровоточить.  
\- Ты уверена? Потому что он выглядит как-то...  
\- Поверь, _мы все_ уже поняли, - заверил Джем, - включая и то, что о сексе ты узнал не из _той самой_ папиной кассеты, а из _той самой_ маминой книги...  
\- Первое время мне было очень неуютно в цветочных магазинах...  
\- Вы что совсем с ума посходили?! - рявкнул Магнус, чувствуя, что о нем все забыли. - У нас здесь, конечно, не рассадник морали, но это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет! Не говоря о том, что мы с Александром - просто друзья.  
Рафаэль очень вовремя фыркнул во сне и перевернулся на другой бок, скотина.  
\- Ладно, допустим, я не стал бы возражать против чего-то менее... платонического. Но Алек, чтоб вы, сволочи, знали, влюблен в кого-то совершенно недосягаемого, - и он понятия не имел, почему говорит об этом с таким неприкрытым торжеством. - И, думаю, мы все согласимся с тем, что я - очень даже досягаемый.  
\- Это - да, - пристыженным хором подтвердил коллектив.  
Все кроме Эрондейла, который, будь он неладен, продолжал стоять на своем:  
\- Не знаю, как там насчет Недосягаемого, но стоит тебе пройти мимо бара, и мне приходится протирать стойку от его слюней.  
\- И что с того? Я же не какая-то секс-игрушка, которой можно присунуть от безысходности. Я люблю его, придурок!  
Вот теперь все точно проснулись. Что б тебя, Эрондейл! Магнус ведь не собирался произносить это вслух, и тем более в чьей-то кампании, прекрасно понимая, что под шквальным огнем сочувственных взглядов уже невозможно будет притворяться, что ему достаточно дружбы! Что его не скручивает узлом от желания запереть Александра в спальне и держать на хлебе и сексе, пока тот не забудет обо всех недосягаемых идиотах этого мира вместе взятых. Пока, наконец, не влюбится В НЕГО!!! Потому что весь этот шквал эмоций, весь этот ворох чувств, сминающих Магнуса под собой от одной лишь невинной улыбки, это - навсегда.  
Первой предсказуемо не выдержала Катарина. На правах старинной подруги она вскочила с места и, не говоря ни слова, просто обняла его. Началось.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И, разумеется, я не смогла уместить все в одной главе, да и Алек заслуживает себе собственной.

**О пользе текилы**

 

Оглядываясь назад, Магнус понятия не имел, как они оказались в этой ситуации. Снова. Вечер начинался вполне невинно и с самыми чистыми намерениями...  
Ну, может, и не с _самыми_ чистыми, но речь ведь шла об Александре! Магнус не обесчестил его на первой достаточно устойчивой поверхности и уже исчерпал запасы самоконтроля на год вперед. Такими темпами!..   
В общем!   
Мальчишник Джейса, мягко говоря, не блистал оригинальностью. Было много алкоголя, сальных шуточек и жалоб на отсутствие стриптизерш. И, разумеется, как радушный хозяин, Бейн с удовольствием принимал во всем этом участие. Ровно до того момента, пока не заметил, что с каждым новым тостом взгляд Александра становится все наглее и наглее. Он почти чувствовал тепло чужих губ на своей коже, дразнящих, ласкающих, сантиметр за сантиметром помечающих его тело. И будь Магнус хоть немного слабее духом, уже давно послал бы к черту всех недосягаемых, которых парень хотел _на самом деле_ , и, очертя голову, бросился в этот омут откровенных взглядов и распаляющих прикосновений. Хотя бы на одну безумную жаркую ночь. И, уж поверьте, с каждой минутой эта идея казалась все соблазнительней, ведь шальная смесь текилы, рома и джина в крови Александра не знала стыда. Ни-ка-ко-го. Вот только назойливый голос воображаемого Рагнора, с боем прорываясь сквозь морок желания, твердил, что одной ночи им будем чудовищно мало, а потому Магнус держал себя в руках.   
И не удержал.  
Вау, а это оказалось гораздо проще объяснить, чем я предполагала!  
  
  
\- Нет... - выдохнул Магнус и, собрав волю в кулак, поднялся с постели. То есть, с Александра.   
И стало только хуже, потому что вид сверху открывался просто фантастический! Серьезно, от зацелованного и раскрасневшегося парня в задранном свитере, бесстыдно раскинувшегося под ним на насыщенно-синем покрывале, захватывало дух.   
\- Да, - твердо возразил Алек, поднимаясь следом. И стянул с себя свитер, пресекая дальнейшие возражения.   
И это... это... Это было просто нечестно!   
\- Мы должны остановиться...  
\- Зачем?  
Горячее дыхание щекотало чувствительную кожу в изгибе шеи, и мысли путались, наскакивая друг на друга в густой дымке желания. А, действительно, зачем останавливаться? И как вообще можно остановиться, когда сладкие мурашки предвкушения убегают прямо в пах, и мир стремительно сужается до размеров постели? Их личная крохотная вселенная жарких стонов и смятых простыней.   
\- Ты пожалеешь об этом на утро.  
"И разочарование в твоих глазах пройдется по моему сердцу сухим пожаром", не договорил Магнус, дрожащими руками застегивая пуговицы на рубашке.  
\- Не пожалею, - пообещал Александр, расстегивая их заново. - Я знаю, - сбивчиво шептал он, осыпая плечи любовника короткими жадными поцелуями, - знаю, что ты не любишь меня в ответ. Но это неважно. Ты же можешь притвориться, правда? Всего на одну ночь?  
Стоп!  
Сознание, еще минуту назад затуманенное страстью, внезапно прояснилось, словно от ушата холодной воды.   
Что значит "в ответ"? Разве это не предполагает чувств со стороны самого Александра? Глубоких, искренних чувств, которые тот испытывал к кому-то другому? К кому-то...   
И вот спустя минуту яростной работы мысли Магнуса сразила безумная догадка:  
\- Погоди, так это... это я что-ли твой Недосягаемый?   
\- Ну, а кто же еще? - с хмельной откровенностью удивился парень. Словно никого другого и быть не могло!  
А потом снова поцеловал. Но уже не с прежней слепой жаждой, а нежно и обстоятельно, и, Господи Боже, с любовью, бережно обхватив его лицо ладонями. И только тогда, полностью удовлетворенный собой, рухнул обратно на постель, заснув прежде, чем его голова коснулась подушки. А Магнус остался один на один с бешеным вихрем эмоций.  
 _Замечательный, добрый, талантливый безумно сексуальный..._   
Все это было о нем! Все это время, пока он пестовал свое раненое сердце и задыхался от ревности к таинственному сопернику... Все это время Александр хотел именно его, _любил_ его! И вместо этой... этой... права была Катарина - подростковой драмы они могли бы наслаждаться друг другом месяцами! Месяцами, которые смогут наверстать, начиная с завтрашнего утра..   
Пожалуй, ему надо было выпить. И с кем-нибудь поговорить.   
  
  
От звонков посреди ночи заведомо не ждешь хороших новостей. В четыре часа утра это должен быть вопрос жизни и смерти, иначе он быстро таким станет. А уж когда на дисплее высветилось имя старшего сына, отношения с которым до сих пор больше напоминали променад по минному полю, сердце Мариз и вовсе ухнуло куда-то в желудок.   
\- Алек? Что случилось?  
\- О, ничего, дорогуша, - ответил ей пьяный и совершенно точно чужой голос, - это всего лишь Магнус.   
\- Кто?  
\- Магнус Бейн, владелец Пандемониума, - представился оскорбленный собеседник. - Твой личный гей-гуру.  
О, Боже.  
\- Почему ты звонишь с номера моего сына?  
\- Не волнуйся, Александр просто спит. Представляешь, его телефон заблокирован моим именем. Как я мог быть так слеп все это время?!   
И, разумеется, после этой фразы Мариз _начала_ волноваться.   
\- И что же ты делаешь рядом, когда Алек спит?  
\- Я как раз об этом и хотел поговорить! - обрадовался Магнус.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да, мне нужен совет, и ты - единственное незаинтересованное лицо.  
\- Ну, вот здесь я бы поспорила.   
При всех достоинствах мистера Бейна, которых она, возможно, не разглядела с первого взгляда, Алек мог бы найти кого-то получше, чтобы... блокировать свой телефон. Или как это теперь называется.  
\- Неужели они и тебя втянули в это пошлое пари? Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, дорогуша!  
\- Что? Какое пари?  
\- Никакое, - тут же открестился собеседник, - не отвлекайся, Мариз. Долг платежом красен, так что нас ждет долгая беседа...


	13. Тик-так

\- О, Боже, - простонал Алек, осторожно приоткрыв глаза. Это был не сон. 

Ну, почему именно сегодня это был не сон?! Почему не в тот раз, когда они трахались прямо у раковины в туалете, громко и жестко, ни на минуту не отводя друг от друга взгляда в засаленом зеркале? Ах да, потому что наяву Магнус его не хотел. Даже на одну ночь. И Алеку пора было с этим смириться. 

Пора было проглотить этот постыдный ком в горле и начать поиски новой работы. Может, попроситься обратно в книжный магазин и вернуться домой, чтобы не тратить всю зарплату на аренду. Или просто позволить матери снова оплачивать счета, раз уж ей так неймется загладить свою вину. Все, что угодно, лишь бы подальше от Пандемониума. Он не сможет задушить эти чувства, пока Магнус снова и снова улыбается ему так, словно... словно это что-то значит. Словно стоит только протянуть руку... Но каждый раз, протягивая руку, Алек хватался за воздух, и это был мазохизм в чистом виде.   
Но для начала ему нужно было незаметно выбраться отсюда, прихватив ошметки самоуважения, и раздобыть огромный, просто огромный аспириновый гамбургер.  
  
К сожалению, этот чудесный план провалился уже на начальном этапе. Чуть ли не со шпионской удалью прокравшись к лифту, парень нажал на заветную кнопку и... Ничего. То есть, совсем. Чертовы двери стояли насмерть, не поддаваясь ни мольбам, ни угрозам.   
\- По совету твоей многомудрой матери я отключил питание на случай... ну, вот на этот случай, - пояснил хозяин квартиры, эффектно появившись из своего укрытия на кухне. - Нам надо поговорить, не находишь?  
Алек не находил. Он вдоволь наговорился прошлой ночью и теперь был твердо намерен хранить молчание отсюда и до Мексиканской границы. Но раз уж ему отрезали единственный путь к отступлению, наверно, придется сотрудничать.   
\- Мне жаль.  
\- Тебе... жаль? - растерянно повторил Магнус. Кажется, он ожидал чего-то другого.   
\- Разумеется, мне жаль! Совершенно очевидно, что я... по крайней мере, _трезвый я_ не собирался тебе ничего рассказывать и ставить в это неловкое положение! Проверь, я прекрасно понимаю, что между нами ничего не может быть...  
\- Потому что я абсолютно недосягаемый?  
И чтобы окончательно не опозориться, Алеку пришлось прикрыть глаза и пару раз глубоко вдохнуть, шумно выдохнув. Он и не думал, что Магнус может быть таким жестоким.  
\- Как я уже сказал, мне очень жаль, что своим признанием я поставил тебя в неудобное положение. Этого больше не повторится...  
\- Черта с два этого больше не повторится! - злым шепотом пообещал Бейн, и в с следующую минуту...  
В следующую минуту сознание Алека перегорело, не выдержав напряжения. Все, что от него осталось, это набор несложных функций, позволявших отвечать на сумасшедший жаркий поцелуй и жадно шарить ладонями по чужому телу. И еще внутренний голос, нервно ругающийся матом.  
\- Тебя за ночь вырвало аж два раза, - сообщил Магнус, когда им, наконец, пришлось оторваться друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть, - так что оцени силу моей любви.  
И внутренний голос "хлопнулся в обморок", поперхнувшись очередным ругательством.  
\- Любви?  
Кто бы мог подумать, то такое маленькое слово - всего-то пять букв! - способно разом выбить весь воздух из легких!  
\- Любви, - хрипло подтвердил Бейн. - И я не представляю, как ты мог этого не заметить, идиот, потому что все остальные уже ставки делают, насколько меня еще хватит.   
\- Но... но как же Камилл? Она сказала...  
\- Она солгала. Что бы там ни было, поверь мне, она солгала. Я думать ни о ком другом не могу с той самой первой ночи.   
И Алеку, наверно, никогда и ни во что так сильно не хотелось верить, но он просто не мог позволить себе снова "схватиться за воздух".   
\- С той самой ночи, когда ты меня отшил?  
\- Так ты все-таки помнишь?  
\- Во всех постыдных деталях, - признался парень. - Как и прошлую ночь, а это уже дважды.  
\- И оба раза ты был в стельку пьян.  
\- А ты себя в зеркало видел?! Как будто у меня хватило бы духу подойти к тебе на трезвую голову!  
В ответ Магнус расцвел безумно притягательной улыбкой. Слегка самовольной, конечно, не без этого, но в основном удивленной, словно он до сих пор не понимал, какую бурю поднимает в душе Алека одним лишь взглядом.  
\- И все же это твой первый раз. Он должен быть особенным, а не одноразовым трахом с безымянным незнакомцем.  
\- Я двадцатиоднолетний девственник, - напомнил Лайтвуд. - В моем случае важно, чтобы первый раз уже просто был.  
Судя по богатой гамме эмоций, отразившихся на лице Магнуса, как раз это ему в голову не приходило.  
\- Вот когда ты это _так_ говоришь...  
\- Что тогда?   
\- Сперва почисти зубы, Казанова. А потом мы подумаем над тем, как решить твою проблему, - пообещал Магнус, облизав его с головы до ног голодным взглядом.   
Кажется, девственником Алеку осталось быть считанные минуты.   
Тик-так, тик-так...


	14. Казино всегда выигрывает

Солнце медленно пряталось за горизонтом, и Город, который никогда не спит, загорался мириадами ярких неоновых огней, освещая путь мотылькам, летящим на гостеприимный огонь ночной жизни Нью-Йорка. Буквально через несколько часов Пандемониум снова должен был распахнуть свои двери перед всеми желающими. Разумеется, при условии, что к этому времени кто-то из коллектива, застывшего на пороге, все же отомрет. Но, честно говоря, шансы были малы, ведь прямо перед их глазами Алек с Магнусом - наконец-то! - самозабвенно целовались за барной стойкой, явно не стесняясь потенциальных свидетелей, и вообще выглядели так, словно от секса их отделяло... ничего.  
Разумеется, идиллию момента разрушил Уилл.  
\- О, Боже, вы наконец-то сделали это! - закричал он на манер девочки-фанатки, застукавшей своего кумира со спущенными штанами. - Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы сделали это на барной стойке!  
И как это часто случилось после фраз Уилла, все замерли. Кто-то - в ожидании ответа, а кто-то - безжалостно вырванный из тумана страсти. И, опять же, как это часто случалось после фраз Уилла, только Рагнор полез в нагрудный карман за конвертом с деньгами и списком ставок.  
\- Я думал, ты шутишь, - наконец, признался Алек. Стоит отдать ему должное: его голос лишь слегка дрожал от стыда.  
\- Что ты, Сладулик, только не о пари на нашу сексуальную жизнь! - весело отозвался Магнус.  
\- Да, да, все ясно: вы влюблены, а мы - сволота, - нетерпеливо пробормотал Кайл. - А теперь отвечайте на вопрос. Мы ждали этого момента месяцами.  
Но, разумеется, Бейн не собирался никому облегчать жизнь. С трудом оторвавшись от Александра, он медленно вышел из-за стойки и, отобрав у Рагнора сакральный список, принялся за чтение.  
\- Знаете, мне кажется, вы не учли одной важной детали, - наконец, объявил он, выдержав театральную паузу, - у меня есть комфортабельная спальня прямо этажом выше.  
Это «открытие» лишило коллектив дара речи еще на минуту.  
\- В спальне? - в конце концов брезгливо фыркнул Рафаэль. - Да что ж вы за извращенцы-то такие!  
\- Подождите, и что теперь?  
\- Ну, обычно, если ни одна ставка не сработывает, выигрывает казино, - охотно пояснил Алек, на удивление проворно забрав у Рагнора конверт с деньгами.  
\- Что?..  
\- Нет!..  
\- Так же нельзя!.. - дружно запротестовал коллектив.  
\- Боюсь, что можно. А это значит, что сегодня вечером у нас с Магнусом будет первое свидание в каком-нибудь безумно дорогом ресторане за ваш счет. Огромное спасибо, моя зарплата бы такое не потянула.  
\- Я знал, что влюбился в тебя не только за красивые глаза! - расхохотался Бейн.  
И они отправились праздновать свою любовь...  
Да кого я обманываю? Они отравились зажиматься в туалете какого-нибудь безумно дорогого ресторана, оставив коллег стоять с открытыми ртами веселенькой композицией соляных столпов.  
Потому что казино _всегда_ выигрывает.

 

****

**Эпилог**

  
****

Когда Уилл сообщил, что за барной стойкой его настойчиво требует какой-то незнакомец, у Магнуса засосало под ложечкой от неприятного чувства дежавю. Но в конце концов любопытство оказалось сильнее.  
У барной стойки стоял лысеющий мужчина средних лет, оглядывая Пандемониум с до боли знакомым пренебрежением во глазах.  
\- Чем могу помочь?  
\- Вы - Магнус Бейн?  
Ей Богу, этот разговор ему о чем-то безумно напоминал.  
\- Да, это я. Так чем могу помочь?  
\- Меня зовут Роберт Лайтвуд, и моя бывшая жена говорила, что вы помогли ей наладить взаимоотношения с Алеком...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И на этой ноте я прощаюсь и хочу поблагодарить всех, кто читал, комментировал и лайкал))) Это мой первый длинный фик после перерыва в несколько лет, и надеюсь, он вам понравился)))


End file.
